


Renascence

by thesaddestboner



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Atlanta Braves, Gen, M/M, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-28
Updated: 2006-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The long winters make Spring Training all the more enjoyable. So do certain teammates.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renascence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thekatcameback](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatcameback/gifts).



> Wrote this for a friend for Christmas one year. I think the title comes from a poem by Edna St. Vincent Millay, but I don't quite remember.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Off-seasons drive Brian McCann so _insane_ that by the time Pitchers and Catchers finally rolls around, and he can fly down early to Florida before everyone else with the pitchers and other catchers, he feels like a small animal that's been cooped up in a cage all winter long and can finally stretch his legs and run around in the great big backyard of Orlando. 

While most of the other position players don't arrive for a whole week after, Jeff Francoeur always shows up with the pitchers and catchers. When Brian sees Jeff on one knee in the thick outfield grass, stretching out his arms over his head, a thick rubber band knotted in his fists, and Brian swears (to himself) that he can feel the Florida sun beating right through his Spring Training-issue jersey, through his Underarmor, through his skin and his bones and right into his heart.

"Heya, Jeff." Brian tramps over to where Jeff is crouched in the grass, twisting the band in his hands. He kicks his heels up when Jeff looks at him and smiles, and Brian can feel a smile spreading across his face like the sun ascending over the horizon, too.

"Hi Brian," Jeff says, smiling and groaning with the immense effort it takes to pull himself out of his crouch to his full height of six feet, four inches. He slides his hand into Brian's and gives his arm a hearty pump.

Brian ticks the white crescent of his fingernail against Jeff's wrist and his smile grows even wider. The sun beats down on their heads, and Brian thinks it feels a lot like being wrapped up in a fleecey blanket just pulled from the dryer. He can almost smell the scent of dryer sheets wafting on the cool spring breeze. "Hi," he says, and he immediately feels stupid. Of all the things he could have said to Jeff after five long months apart, a winter's breadth between them, and "Hi" is the best he can manage.

But Jeff doesn't seem to mind at all. He smiles back and gives Brian's hand a short little squeeze. "Hi yourself. Did'ja enjoy your off-season?"

"Not really, but I'm happy now that Pitchers and Catchers is finally here," Brian says, still smiling.

"Same here." Jeff finally lets go of Brian's hand. He doesn't stop smiling; it kind of looks like he _can't_ stop smiling. 

And so Brian has to ask, "Why're you so . . . happy?" 

"I'm just so happy that Spring Training is finally here," Jeff says, but he isn't looking toward home plate, he isn't looking toward the dugout, nor is he looking toward the stands.

He's looking at Brian.

Brian stares back and it's like looking into the glare of the sun, Jeff standing there in front of him golden and undiluted and beautiful, and he feels warm all over. He looks up and the sun's peeking from behind a few gathering rain clouds, but Brian still feels warm all over.

And he can't stop smiling. 

He doesn't think he ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
